


A Life Lost

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Tragic end to a pair favorite characters only to find a remarkable new pairing.Chapter 5&6 are not for the squeamish.





	1. Jethro and Tony.

Tony looked at his watch and realized that his date was late tonight which was unusual since it is his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Somewhere along the the years of working with his Boss, he found himself interested in the man that was more like a father to him than a boss. "Your Late," says Tony as Gibbs arrives to the table. "I know. Vance kept me at the office a little longer than normal. It's not a big deal, Tony," says Gibbs. "I know. I hate that it takes away from the time that we have in the bedroom," says Tony with a smirk on his face. Gibbs raises his right foot and puts it on Tony's chair. Gibbs got it just right that he could lay his foot under Tony's balls and starts to tap at them. "Right here? Really Boss?" asked Tony. "It's Jethro or Leroy, not boss when we are on a date," says Gibbs. "Yes sir," says Tony with his devilish grin. "Do a to go order instead?" asked Gibbs. "Oh really?" asked Tony. "I would like to ask you something but it doesn't feel right being here and asking you," says Gibbs. "Jethro, just ask. What ever it is, it will be fine," says Tony.

"Okay. I'm really sorry if I mess this up," says Gibbs. "It's okay Leroy," says Tony as he grabs Gibbs' hand with his left hand. "Perfect," says Gibbs as he grabs Tony's hand a little tighter. "You okay, boss?" asked Tony. "Just nervous, Tony. I know that you and I have been seeing each for 2 years now and one of those years full open with Vance and the Team. I was nervous when we came out to them but this takes the cake. Anthony Michael DiNozzo, will you marry me?" asked Gibbs as he pulls out the box with the ring in it. Tony opens it and was shocked at the type of ring that it was. Tungsten and Cavlar. "Yes!" yells Tony as he kisses Gibbs. "Thank you Tony for making me complete again," says Gibbs. "It's gorgeous, Gibbs. Who helped you pick it out?" asked Tony. "Abby and Bishop," says Gibbs. "Abby was able to figure it out one day when I didn't come in before she called. She called and it took me 20 minute to get to her because of our romp in the sack that night," says Gibbs.

"I love this ring and I love you," says Tony. "Thank you, Tony. I love you too," says Gibbs. "I agree with the take out idea," says Tony. "Okay. Let's get the show on the road then Tony," says Gibbs comes up to kiss his fiance. The server walks up to the table to take their order. "Can this be a to go order?" asked Gibbs. The server responded with a nod and the two men ordered lasagna and fettuccine alfredo with chicken. The serve comes back out with the to go bag and the two lovers pay their bill and leave for the night. Tony and Jethro walk into Tony's large apartment and placed the food into the fridge. "Beer?" asked Tony. "Sure thing Tony. I have to ask some thing though. Do you have any condoms?" asked Gibbs. Tony turned and looked at him with a devilish grin on his face. "Grab the beer and follow me," says Tony as he starts to strip for Gibbs.

Gibbs laughs a little at Tony as he starts to derobe on the way into the bedroom. "I love you Tony," says Gibbs as he grabs Tony by the hips and pulls him towards his cock. "Are you sure Jethro?" asked Tony as he starts being pushed down to his lover's enlarged cock. "Take me now!" says Gibbs. "Yes sir," says Tony as he undoes Gibbs' pant to get to the throbbing cock of his partner. Tony opens up the belt and starts to move his hands over his boss' ball and starts to like his cock. Tony could hear Gibbs moaning as Tony started to suck Gibbs' cock. "Doing okay Jethro?" asked Tony. "Yes....OH MY....keep going," says Gibbs. Tony smiles as he starts on his lover's cock again. Gibbs yells out. Tony has done his job. "Take me all the way Tony. NOW!" says Gibbs. "Yes boss," says Tony.

Gibbs and DiNozzo head towards the bedroom and undress each other. Tony grabs the lube from his dresser drawer and walks back over to the and his lover. "You sure about this Jethro?" asked Tony. "Yes I am sure Tony," says Gibbs as He grabs and tugs on Tony's balls. "Okay, Okay!" says Tony as Gibbs grabs the lube from Tony's hand. "Come here boy. I want you now! Inside of me, that's an order," says Gibbs. "Okay," says Tony as he lays on his stomach and exposes his ass for Gibbs to fuck. Gibbs grabs the lube and starts to jerk off as he waits for Tony to be fully ready. "Ready?" asked Gibbs. "Please cum inside me," says Tony. "Good," says Gibbs as he starts to finger Tony's asshole. Gibbs starts to slide into Tony. Tony flinches. Gibbs pauses for a moment and then starts to slowly move rocking back and forth while in Tony. "Thank you," says Tony. "Doing okay?" asked Gibbs. "Yes. Harder please," says Tony. Gibbs started to move faster and faster when Tony moaned. "OH MY GOD!" yells Tony as he starts to cum. "That was amazing. Thank you Tony," says Gibbs as he just cuddles with Tony for a few minutes.

"My turn," says Tony. Gibbs gets to the edge of the bed and bends over making it easier for him and Tony. "You ready?" asked Tony. "Stop teasing and get inside of me," ordered Gibbs. "Yes boss," says Tony with a devilish grin. "& for fuck sake stop calling me boss during sex," says Gibbs. "Understood," says Tony as he penetrates Gibbs. Jethro gasps as Tony enters him for the first time. "Your so tight. Are you sure your doing okay?" asked Tony. "Yes and now start moving," says Gibbs. Tony took that order to heart and started to move faster and faster. Gibbs would let out a moan and a groan when he hit the right spot. "Have my cum," says Gibbs. Tony pulls out and drops to his knees to let his fiancé off load his cum. "Thank you Tony," says Gibbs as Tony starts to suck his cock as Gibbs gave him his full load. "Thank you for tonight," says Tony as they start to kiss.

It was about two weeks later that Tony noticed that he was feeling really sick and unable to keep anything down. "Sick day Gibbs," says Tony. "I will let Vance know about it. Get better and then we can start on the wedding plans," says Jethro. "Thanks boss," says Tony as he runs back to the bathroom and slams the door shut. Gibbs walks back to the bathroom and walks in to see his fiancé throwing up. "I am not going in either. You need to get to the doctor today,Tony," says Jethro. "Director Vance, please," says Jethro. "Right Agent Gibbs. Director, I have Gibbs on the line for you," says Cynthia. "Put him through," says Vance. "Right a way Director," says Cynthia.

"One moment Agent Gibbs," says Cynthia. "Gibbs, what can I do for you?" asked Vance. "I hate to do this to you, Leon. I need to take a sick day. My fiancé is feeling unwell," says Gibbs. "Tony? Get him to the doctor and take the rest of the week off," says Vance. "Thank you, Leon. I will keep you up to date on what's happening with him," says Gibbs. "Talk to you later," says Vance as he hangs up.

"Come baby, let's get you to the hospital," says Jethro. "Okay," says Tony as he gets up from the floor. Gibbs helps him up and over to the chair that is in his bedroom. "Feeling any better?" asked Jethro. "A little," says Tony as Gibbs helps him to his feet. "Let's go," says Gibbs. "Okay," says Tony as he holds onto Jethro's arm. "Easy there big guy. I got ya," says Jethro as Tony starts to collapse. "I need an ambulance to 1385 westview drive, medical emergency. Officer down," says Gibbs over the phone to dispatch. "10-4 eta 10 minutes," says dispatch. "Tony?" asked Jethro. "It hurts! It hurts!" yells Tony. "I am here sweetheart. Just stay with us," says Gibbs as he grabs his fiancées hand puts it onto his stomach. "Really?" asked a very weak DiNozzo. "I'm about 7 months along, Tony. I haven't told anyone but Ducky," says Jethro. 

"I can't wait to meet them," says Tony as the EMT'S showed up. "We got him. Anything we need to know?" asked the Emt. "He could be pregnant," says Gibbs as he sees Tony's face light up. "We will keep that in mind with the meds. You coming with?" asked the Medic. "Yes I will ride with," says Jethro. Tony, Jethro and the EMT'S took 10 minutes to get to the hospital. "Agent Gibbs?" asked the Doctor. "Yes Doc. What can I do for you?" asked Gibbs. "How long has he been like this?" asked the doctor. "Since this morning. He was throwing. He might be pregnant," says Gibbs.

"Thank you, now can you wait outside the door," says the Doctor. "Sure thing Doctor," says Jethro. "I love you Tony," says Jethro as he walks to the hallway next to Tony's room. It took about 20 minutes to confirm what Gibbs had thought. "Hey Doc, how is he?" asked Gibbs. "It's confirmed that he's pregnant. He's about 2-3 weeks along," says the Doctor. "Thanks Doc. I got it from here," says Jethro. "Understood," says the Doctor. "Hey baby. I just got done talking with the doctor," says Jethro. "What's wrong with me boss." asked Tony. "Your about 3 weeks along. Your pregnant," says Jethro with a smile one his face.

"I would like to keep him overnight," says the Doctor. "I understand. Thanks for everything," says Gibbs as he shakes the doctor's hand. "Visiting hours are over in 20 minutes," says the Doctor. "Stay the night?" asked Tony. "Not with my back being this sore. I will see you in he morning," says Gibbs. "I get it. See you tomorrow," says Tony as they kiss. "See you tomorrow," says Jethro.

"Abby?" asked Jethro. "Hey Gibbs. How's Tony?" asked Abby. "He's going to be okay. He's come down with a really bad case of the flu. I took him in to get help," says Gibbs. "Glad to hear that his going to be fine. You sound tired. Are you okay Gibbs?" asked Abby. "I'm fine Abbs. I will have the team over soon for dinner," says Gibbs. "You never have any of us over. Are you sure your okay?" says Abby. "WE'RE FINE! Abbs I am sorry. I didn't mean that," says Jethro. "I know boss," says Abby

"Ducky, do you have a minute?" asked Abby. "Always my dear child, always," says Ducky. "I'm worried about Gibbs. He yelled at me over the phone and then apologized to me," says Abbs. "It's okay," says Ducky. "I know but I don't have to like it," says Abby. "Thanks Ducky," says Abby as she gives him a hug. "Your welcome my dear," says Ducky.


	2. The wedding and babies.

"Gibbs?" asked Abby. "Hey Abbs. How's it going?" asked Gibbs. "I am good. I'm worried about you, Boss," says Abby. "Do you have minute?" asked Gibbs. "What's up, boss?" asked Abby. "This might come as bit of a shock for you, but Tony and I are both pregnant. He's about three weeks along. I'm almost due. I am 7 months along," says Gibbs. Abby looks at Gibbs and gives him a hug. "I am happy for you both," says Abby.

"I have a question for you, Abbs," says Jethro. "Go ahead, Gibbs," says Abby. "Will you be my best man?" asked Jethro. "Really? You and Tony. I am happy for you guys," says Abby as she puts her hand on Gibbs' stomach and rubs it. "So?" asked Gibbs. "Yes. My answer is Yes, Gibbs," says Abby.

Tony and Jethro were fast tracking the wedding with Gibbs being close to his due date. "A small civil ceremony would be the best idea, Tony. Nice and small with the team and a few friends," says Jethro. "I like it. Do you know if Admiral Cheddwiggan would be able to do the ceremony?" asked Gibbs. "I will call him and find out," says Tony. "I need to lay down for a while. Wake me when dinner is ready," says Jethro as he gets up and rubs his lower back. "I will join you in a little while if you want," says Tony. "No. I just need to relax a little. Call the Admiral," says Jethro as he walks up to their bedroom.

"Hey baby. Feeling any better?" asked Tony as he walked in to the bedroom. "Hey....what did...(yawning) find out?" asked Gibbs. "He'll do it," says Tony. "When? I have less and less time before they are due," says Jethro as he rubs his larger belly. "Monday morning at 1030. Does that work for you?" asked Tony as he makes his way over to the bed and climbs in next to his lover. Tony starts to massage Jethro's back. "That feels so good right now," says Gibbs. "Doing okay?" asked Tony as he rubs Jethro's belly. "Yes. Just sore and tired. Looking forward to being done with this soon," says Jethro. "Just rest now. I will set my alarm to wake me up to start dinner," says Tony as Gibbs grabs his hand and interlocking their fingers. "Rest well my husband," says Tony.

It was Monday morning. Gibbs gets up and showers with Tony. "I know I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding but come here," says Jethro. "Nice way to start the morning off," says Tony as he goes down onto Jethro's cock. "Take me now," says Jethro. "Are you sure boss with being so close with the twins?" asked Tony. "I need your cock," says Jethro. "Okay, let me lick you first," says Tony as he makes his way down t his boss's balls. "Take me now," says Jethro. Tony stands up and opens up Jethro's ass to get access to his hole. Tony slowly enters his boss and starts to rock his world. Jethro's moans as Tony picks up speed as he thrusts into his lover and boss. "We...need.....to....get....ready for......the wedding, Tony," says a panting Jethro. "We have.....oh...shit.....I'm cumming," yells Tony as he gets out of his husband so he could have the full load that was waiting for him in Tony's cock. "Doing okay Jethro?" asked Tony. "Pre-wedding sex is great. Thanks for making me relax," says Jethro. The two men get up from the bed and start getting ready for the wedding. "Jethro?" asked Ducky. "Hey Ducky. Is everything ready?" asked Jethro. "Yes. We're ready for the groom and the groom," says Ducky.

Tony and Jethro walk out of the hotel room that they are staying in and start heading towards the small conference room for the ceremony. Ducky could see that Abby was waiting for Tony with a corsage for his lapel of his suit. "How's my best man doing?" asked Tony. "I'm doing good, Tony. I am so very happy for you and the boss. I wish you all the best times in the world," says Abby as she hugs Tony. "You ready my boy," says Ducky. "I have been waiting on this for years, duck," says Gibbs.

It had been about two months since Tony had found out about the babies. "Boss?" asked Tony as he hears moans coming from the bathroom. Tony turns the corner and noticed Jethro on the ground writhing in pain. "Jethro! Stay with us," says Tony. "Need to push," says Jethro. "Give me your hand," says Tony as took his lover's hand and moved it over his head to be able to adjust him. "Boss, how ya doing?" asked Tony. "Get my pants off. I need to deliver these twins," says Jethro. "Yes sir," says Tony as he leans Jethro a little forward to get his briefs off that he was wearing. "911, what's the nature of your medical emergency?" asked a female operator. "I have an officer down at my personal residence," says Tony. "ETA 10 minutes," says Dispatch.

"Babies are coming now!" yells Jethro. "Easy baby. It will be okay just a little longer and the medics will be here," says Tony as he kisses his husband's forehead. "I need too...push....Tony," says Jethro. "I here them. I need to let them in," says Tony as he lets go of his husband's hand. Tony gets up and runs down to unlock the door. "What do you have?" asked the medics. "My husband is pregnant and is in labor," says Tony. The two medics follow Tony upstairs to see Jethro in severe labor pains. "We got him from here," says the medic. "I see a head already," says the medic as he tries to check Jethro. "We have to deliver him now," says The medics. "Slide in behind him. It will give him something to push off of," says The medic. "Sure. I need for you to learn forward a little," says Tony. Gibbs listens and is grateful for the support. "Are you ready to meet them?" asked The medic. "Yes!!!" yells Jethro as he gets another wave of contractions. 

"One more and this baby is born," says The medic. "Your doing great boss," says Tony as Jethro gives one last push for this baby. "It's a girl," says The medic as their daughter starts to cry. They clean her up and give her to Tony to hold onto her as Gibbs delivers the second one. "No time. Second one wants to be here now," says The medic. "I know it hurts Jethro but there is one more. You can do this," says Tony as he kisses the side of Jethro's head. "A couple of more pushes and the other twin will be born. About another five minutes of pushing, Tony and Jethro welcomed another daughter. "Here's your other daughter," says the medic. "Can you do a picture really quick for us?" asked Jethro. "Sure thing guys and girls," says the medic as he snapped three photos for them.

"Let's get them to Bethesda to get checked out," says The medic. "Thank you," says Jethro. "Just rest baby," says Tony as he hands one of his daughters over to their father. "Kate and Kelly Gibbs-DiNozzo? What do you think about their names?" asked Gibbs. "I love it boss. Let me call the team," says Tony. "Okay," says Jethro as he relaxes from the delivery.

"Abby, its me. I know your probably busy with a case right now but our girls are healthy and as you can hear screaming already. Can't wait to make formal introductions with you and the rest of them," says Tony. "Ducky?" asked Tony. "Yes, my boy. What can I do for you?" asked Ducky. "Gibbs just had our daughters. Enroute to Bethesda," says Tony. "How is he holding up? Congratulations my friends. I can't wait to meet them," says Ducky. "He's in pain but that is to be expected. Other than that he's happy as can be," says Tony. "I take it that you called Abby already," says Ducky. "Left a message for her. We are going to Bethesda," says Tony. "I will see you within the hour," says Ducky.

Ducky was true to his word, an hour after the call he was walking into Bethesda with the rest of the team and Director Vance. "Tony?" asked Ducky. "Hey Ducky. Guys thanks for coming down. Follow me," says Tony. Tony and the team walked to where Jethro and the twins were at and went in. "Jethro?" asked Ducky. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it. We would for you to meet Kelly and Kate Gibbs-DiNozzo," says Jethro as Tony is holding the girls.


	3. Gibbs and DiNozzo

It had been about two months since Jethro had the twins which puts Tony at about 4-5 months. Tony woke up with a bad feeling in his gut about the day. "Babe, I love. I needed to get going early and didn't want to wake you. I will call you later. Love, Jethro," says the note that was left for Tony.

"Tony, I know that this is really early, but I need to investigate something. I will call you later. Take care of Kate and Kel for me if something where to go wrong," says Gibbs on the voicemail. "That's odd," thinks Tony. The girls where up and crying that Gibbs wasn't the one getting them. "I can feed you girls," says Tony as he picks up his daughters. Tony knew that this would be a test for them. They cried until Tony took them in for a bath. "There you go girls. I will have papa home soon. We love you both,"says Tony as he washes and drys his girls.

It was the usual start to a day for Tony DiNozzo, dresses in one of his suit's. He gets the children ready for daycare and grabs breakfast and his keys as he heads out to NCIS HQ right before his coffee run for the team. Tony walks into the bullpen and realizes that there was something that was amiss. No Gibbs. 'Odd' thinks Tony as he walks off the elevator to take his place at his desk. He sets down two of the coffees on McGee and Bishop's desk. Then walks over to Gibbs' desk and sets his on his bosses desk. He walks back over to his desk and takes his place.

"Tony!!" yells McGee. "What's wrong Probie?" asked Tony. "There was a shooting and Gibbs was involved," says McGee. "When and Where? How bad?" asked Tony. "Ducky is already on scene," says McGee. "On the way," says Tony as he grabs the for coffee's. Tony grabs his bag and the coffees and follow McGee to his ride. "Here is the good stuff," says Tony. He sets the 4 coffee in the cup holder until they knew if Gibbs was alive or dead. "Thanks Tony," says Ellie with a somber tone to her voice. "Yeah Tony, thanks for the coffee. I take the other one is for the boss," says McGee. "You are correct on that McGee," replies Tony as they pull up on to the scene.

"What do you have Ducky?" asked Tony. "Tony....I'm sorry....but it is....Jethro," says Ducky as he tries to fight back the tears. "Boss? NO!" yells Tony. "McGee, there's a problem," says Tony. McGee and Bishop walk over to the body and sees their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, shot to death. "TOD (Time of Death)?" asked Tony. "Two hours ago, Tony," says Ducky. "McGee, Bishop, you have lead on this case. I need talk with Vance on this case," says Tony. "I understand and now get out of here Tony," says McGee. "See you back at HQ," says Tony.

Tony leaves the scene and drives back to town. He gets to the Navy Yard and parks his car. Tony sits in the car for a few minutes to gain his composure back before seeing Vance. Tony feels uneasy about telling Leon Vance about Gibbs' death. "Director Vance please," says Tony. "Right away," says Cynthia. "Director, we need to talk. We just got a shooting and it's one of ours," says Tony as he starts to cry. "Gibbs? What happened?" asked Director Vance. "He was in a gun fight with another person. We got the call about it and responded. Ducky said that it was less than 2 hours ago for his.....," says Tony as he starts to cry. Leon walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder to try to make him calm down. "Go home Tony and be with your girls. I will give you a call when Ducky is done with his report," says Vance. "Thank you Leon," says a crying Tony. The two men hug and Tony turns to leave when he saw Abby in the doorway of Vance's office.

"I was on my way out, Abbs," says Tony. "I love you like family Tony. Let me know if you need anything at all," says Abby and gives Tony a rub of his baby bump. "At least I still have them," says Tony. "Thanks sis. I will keep you in mind for babysitting the twins. I miss him already," says Tony. "Let me drive you Tony," says Abby. "No, I am good," says Tony. "Tony let her help. Let her drive you home. Ms. Scuito, take the rest of the week off to help him out," says Vance. "Thanks Director. Let's go and get your girls. You need sleep and I can watch them for a while," says Abby. "Okay," says Tony as they left Vance's office.

Abby took the car keys from Tony to let him try to calm down. "That hurt," says Tony. "Are you feeling okay, Tony?" asked Abbs. "They are really active," says Tony. "Let's get you looked at Tony. I want them and you to be okay," says Abbs. "Your so sweet Abigail," says Tony. "Wow! You never call me, Abigail. I like it, Tony," says Abby. It them 20 minutes to get to the clinic onsite at the Navy Yard. "Doctor?" asked Abby. "What do you have?" asked the Doctor. "He's 5 months pregnant. He just found out his spouse is gone," says Abby. "Anything else?" asked The Doctor. "He was complaining of some abdominal pain on our drive over," says Abby. "Agent DiNozzo?" asked the Doctor. "It hurts," says Tony. They took Tony into a trauma room to check Tony. "Get the vitals and an ultrasound machine," says The Doctor.


	4. A life lost.

Tony is still in the hospital resting with the scare of the babies. Abby was at his side for the course of his stay. "Ducky?" asked Abby. "Hello Abigail. How's our boy doing right now?" asked Ducky. "It was a bad round of cramps but I would rather have him be looked at to be safe," says Abby. "It was the right call my dear girl," says Ducky as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Tony?" asked Ducky. "Ducky, what happened to him?" asked Tony. "As I had thought, it was the gun shot to the back of his head that was the fatal blow. He was shot three other times and once in the....you know where," says Ducky. "He ws shot in the balls. What sick fuck would do that to him?" asked Tony. "That's what McGee and Bishop are trying to find out. They haven't slept since the start of this Tony," says Ducky. "Vance is going to swing by to check on you too. He just sent me a text," says Abby.

"Thanks guys. I am happy that you will have my back," says Tony. "I will check in on you when you get home again," says Ducky. "Thanks Ducky," says Tony as the two men hug. "Get some rest Tony. I will be right back," says Abby. "Okay," says Tony.

Abby walks out of the room and heads towards the nurses station to talk with Tony's nurse. "Maria?" asked Abby. "Hello Abby. What can I do for you?" asked Maria. "How's Tony really doing?" asked Abby. "Stable and the babies are going to be okay. He has to stay more calm when he's at work, but it doesn't look like there will be any issues," says Maria. "Thanks Maria. I really appreciate it. He just lost the father to the babies that the father carried and the one's he is pregnant with," says Abby.

"I will see if a grief counselor would come and talk with him," says Maria. "Thank you," says Abby as she walked back to Tony's room. "Hey Tony," says Abby. "Hey Abbs. Did they say when I was going to get out of here?" asked Tony. "No, they didn't say anything about that yet. Just rest Tony. I will keep you updated on that Tony. You need sleep, Tony," says Abby. "I will Abbs. Will you stay here for the night?" asked Tony. "I will talk with the nurse to see if they can bring in a sleeper bed," says Abby.

"Nurse, do you by chance have a sleeper chair?" asked Abby. "I can bring one in for you Ms. Scuito. He's a good man in a rough spot," says Maria. "Thank you," says Abby as she walks back to Tony's room. She was quite as she saw Elie and Tim talking with Tony. "Hey guys," says Abby. "Hey Abby," says McGee and Bishop. "How's the case going?" asked Abby. "We have a lead that we were talking to Tony about. It was a dealer that was a former NCIS agent that was a CI to Jethro and didn't like the fact that the 2 of you were married. He wanted Gibbs for himself. The boss was sexually assaulted by the man before he killed him," says McGee. "No! Why? I want to kill this bastard myself," says Abby.

"I am so very sorry about this Tony," says McGee. "I know you are Tim. Just make sure it's by the book," says Tony. "Thanks," says Tim as he gives him a hug. "If you need anything Tony, give us a call. We have your 6," says Elie. "Thanks for stopping in," says Tony as Bishop gives him a hug. "Director Vance, we were just leaving," says McGee.

"Get some sleep, Agent McGee and Bishop. That's an order. Go home," says Leon. "Okay," replies Elie and Tim. "Tony, how are you holding up?" asked Leon. "As well as can be expected in my situation. I miss him. I don't know what to do without him. The girls need to be watched tonight," says Tony. "I will take that watch. My girls and I can handle the Gibbs girls. Anything I need to know besides they are young?" says Leon. "The now need to be bottle fed. I don't have any formula or bottles at home. Boss was breastfeeding," says Tony. "I will take care of it Tony. They are in safe hands," says Leon. "Thank you sir. Abby get the house key for him," says Tony. "Sure thing Tony," says Abbs.

Abby hands Director Vance the house key. "It's for Jethro's house. Second room up stairs is their nursery," says Tony. "We got it Tony. They're in safe hands," says Leon as he shakes his hand and heads to pick up Tony's twins. "I need to call the daycare to let them know that Leon is coming to pick up the girls," says Tony as Abby grabs his cell phone out of his clothing. "Here you go Tony," says Abby as she hands him the phone. "Thanks Abigail," says Tony as he grabs for his phone. He could tell something is wrong. "Get a doctor!" yells Tony. "Be right back," says Abby. She runs out of the room and down towards the nurse's station. "I need help!" yells Abby as Tony's nurse sees the fear in her eyes. "What happened?" asked the nurse. "Severe pain again," says Abby.

"Let's get him hooked up to the monitor and get blood work on him. I want to find out what is going on with him," says the Doctor. "Abigail?" asked Ducky. "The pain is back. I am worried about them," says Abbs. "Found it!" yells the nurse as she points to the monitor. The doctor saw the rupture of the vein that sends blood to the uterus. "OR Stat!" yells the doctor. "We'll be right here Tony," says Abby as she starts to cry. Ducky walks over to her and gives her a hug. "They have the best surgical staff on site," says Ducky. It was six hours before they heard anything from the surgical team. "Dr. Mallard? Ms. Succito?" asked the Doctor. "How are they Doctor?" asked Ducky. "Tony and the twins will be okay. we where able to stop the rupture. Tony will have to stay for about a week to make sure every things is okay. I will find you when he's brought back down to his room. He will be okay," says the Doctor.

Abby went back into the room to see that Tony's phone was ringing. "Agent DiNozzo's phone. May I ask who is calling?" asked Abby. "The name is Steve McGarrett. I was looking to talk with Agent DiNozzo. I take it that he's not available. I was just calling to let him know that I was going to be flying in for his husband's funeral. Gibbs' was my sniper instructor while I was in SEAL training. I have kept in touch through the years. I am sorry for the loss. I will call back when I land on this number," says Steve. "I will let Tony know once he is out of recovery and is back in his room. Thank you Mr. McGarrett," says Abby. "It's Commander but that's okay. I will see you in about 10 hours. Only bad thing about living in Hawaii is the long flights," says McGarrett. "See you when you land," says Abby.

Back at the 5-0 offices, Steve was getting ready to head out when Danny notices something, he's in his dress whites. "What's up with this look Steve?" asked Danny. "Heading to D.C. for about a week or so. My old sniper instructors funeral is this weekend. I was heading out to see his husband and twin girls that they have. Tony, who is the husband, is expecting a set of his own," says Steve. "Helping out an old team mate. I get it. When do you leave?" asked Danny. "Within the next hour. Can I get a lift?" asked Steve. "Sure thing babe. I know that you will take good care of them like you do with me and the kids," says Danny.

"Steve?" asked Danny. "Yes babe? What's wrong?" asked Steve. "Nothing. I wanted to tell you something tonight but it will have to wait until you get back," says Danny. "Tell me what it is, Danny. I can't go if you don't tell me," says Steve. "Give me your hand," says Danny as he places his hand over his stomach. Just as he did, the news startled Steve as he felt the babies move. "Really, Danny? How far along?" asked Steve. "I am three months along Steve. Here are your ultrasound photos," says Danny as he hands him the photos.


	5. 5-0 meets NCIS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be darker than what I would normally write. If it offends anyone, I am sorry. This is not for the squeamish.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve lands in DC. He meets Tony and the rest of the NCIS team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's short but there's more to come.

Danny pulls up to the airport and gives Steve a kiss. Little did they both know that they where being watched. "I love you and will see you soon Steve," says Danny. "I love you too baby. I will call you when I land. I will have a time frame for you when I get to DC. Just keep me in the loop if anything happens," says Steve. "I will sweetheart. Have a safe flight," says Danny as they kissed again. Steve grabbed his gear and hopped on the plane that was heading to Andrews Air Force Base. Danny pulled away and headed home for the day. Danny got out of the car and started towards the door and noticed something was a miss at the house. "Chin, it's Danny. Can you come to the house as back up........" phone goes silent. "KONO!!!! GET IN!!!! DANNY'S IN TROUBLE!!!" yells Chin. Kono comes running around the corner to Chin's car. "Let's go!" says Kono. 

Danny was slow to regain consciousness after his attacker hit him over the head. "What happened?" asked Danny as he grabs his stomach in pain. "He's mine and mine alone!!! You are going to die along with your bastard babies!!!" yells the masked woman. "No, please don't do this. I have a daughter with my ex-wife. She won't understand what happened. Please don't!!!!" says Danny as he gets hit again. Danny could feel the movement stop from his unborn babies. He pulled up his hand from his stomach and saw blood. "I need to get to a hospital. I am loosing them," says Danny as he starts to cry in pain and sadness.

The masked woman didn't care that Danny was bleeding out. The woman could careless about him surviving this ordeal. "Stop your yelling!!!" yells the woman to Danny as she kicked him in the stomach again. "Stop! Please Stop! It hurts!" yells Danny. "You are going to suffer like you made me suffer. I lost my child because of you. I lost him, because of you. Know you will know what anguish and hell I have had to bear through the years tanks to Steve. I will have a child again, but from you," says the masked woman. She was very strong for her size. Strong enough to pull him by his legs. "Let me go!!!!" yells Danny. She pulls him up on to the bed that was in the room. She grabs the cuffs, gags, chains, and whips to use on Danny. She grabs Danny's wrists and chains them with the chains and cuffs. Next she secures Danny's legs to the corners of the bed. She grabs more chain and runs it around his waist 3 time to make sure that the babies he is carrying don't make it. She strips and grabs Danny's cock and starts to suck it. She proceeds to play with his balls and then starts to move around to let Danny lick her but he refused. She bit down on his balls as he screamed louder fro the bite. She starts to rape Danny by taking his cock and inserting it into her vagina. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get off of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yells Danny as she hits him in the head with the butt of the gun to silence him.

Chin and Kono pulled up to see there was blood on the ground and drag marks away from the front door. "Capt. Lukela, do you copy?" asked Chin. "Go ahead Chin. What do have?" asked Duke. "Crime scene at McGarrett's house. Danny just dropped Steve at Pearl to hop a flight to DC for a funeral. Lt. Williams' is missing, Duke," says Chin. "10-4 ETA 10 minutes. I will inform Captain Grover as well," says Duke. "10-4 Duke," says Chin. "Chin!!!" yells Kono. "What do you have, Kono?" asked Chin. "Blood and there is more inside," says Kono. "This isn't good Kono. Steve, I know your heading out to DC right now, but when you get this, no matter what time it is, Call ME. Something's happened to Danny. Call me back right way, bruddah," says Chin. Ten minutes went by before Grover and Duke Showed up with there respective teams. "Duke, I need the best on this case. This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to take Danny?" asked Chin. "That's what we are going to find out Chin. He will be okay. Did Danny tell you guys the news that he has?" asked Duke. "No, what news?" asked Kono. "Danny's pregnant with Steve's twins," says Duke. "Chin here," says Chin. "Got your message. What's going on?" asked Steve. "Danny's been kidnapped, we are looking into it," says Chin. "Thanks for the heads up, Chin. I am in dc for a funeral. I will be home afterwards. Find them, please Chin. I don't want to loose them," says Steve. "We will Steve. I will call when I have an update," says Chin. "I will call when I leave D.C.. Find them," says Steve.

"Tony's phone. Is this Steve?" asked Abby. "It is. I never did get your name the last time we talked," says Steve. "It's Abby Scuito," says Abbs. "Good to talk with you again. I landed about a half hour ago. I am on the way from Andrews. Where are you guys at? I will come to you," says Steve. "We are at Bethesda Naval Hospital. He's in recovery. There was a tare that the doctor found and had to fix it," says Abby. "Is he okay otherwise?" asked Steve. "Yes he will be. I will see you soon. I will call when I arrive at Bethesda," says Steve.

"Director Vance?" asked Abby. "What can I do for Abby?" asked Leon. "Just an update on Tony. He had to have some surgery to repair a damaged blood vessel," says Abby. "How is he doing otherwise?" asked Vance. "He's going to be okay after it heals up," says Abby. "That is good news. Let me know when he is going to be able to return home and we will have the house fully stocked up for him for his return home," says Leon. "I will let him know that sir. There is one other thing Director. A man named Steve McGarrett is on his way here to help Tony. He was a sniper study of Gibbs' when he was in his training program to become a SEAL. Gibbs and McGarrett had kept in touch through the last number of years. He's here for Gibbs' funeral. He should be to Bethesda shortly," says Abby. "Thank you for giving me the heads up on this situation. Let me know if the Commander needs a place to stay. We have room at our house," says Vance. "That's fine sir. I will let him know when he gets to this floor," says Abby as she hangs up her phone. She notices that Steve is calling.

"Commander?" asked Abby. "Hello Abby. I am here at Bethesda right now. Which floor are you on?" asked Steve. "I am on the third floor. Look for the goth lady in a white lab coat and I am dead serious on that Commander. The Goth Girl of NCIS," says Abby as she could hear a slight chuckle out of the Commander. "I will see you n a few minutes Abby," says Steve.


	6. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More graphic details of the crime. This is not for the squeamish.

Steve gets off the elevator to see the goth looking young woman in the white lab coat and thinks to himself, 'Gotta be Abby.' "Miss Scuito?" asked Steve. "Steve." "Yes ma'am," says Steve as he walks over to her. "Thanks for coming, Commander. I know that this would mean a lot to Gibbs. I know Tony will appreciate the help," says Abbs. "No problem, Abby. Anything to help an old friend and his family," says Steve as Abby gives him a bear hug. "Ms. Scuito?" asked the Doctor. "How's Tony?" asked Abby. "He and the babies are going to be fine. He's going to be on bed rest for about for two weeks before heading back to work," says The Doctor. "Thank you for everything Doctor," says Abby as the doctor walks away.

"Let me go!!!!!" yells Danny with a gag in his mouth. The masked woman removed the chain from Danny's abdomen. She grabs the whips from the nightstand with a bottle of cologne. She takes a bowl and places the contents of the bottle into it. She then adds the whip to the bowl. Danny starts to cry when realizes that the marks are going to burn the second time around. "Stop! Please!!!" yells Danny. She grabs his balls and pulls them harder than normal. She drew blood and was satisfied for a moment. He was still bleeding from the miscarriage that the attack had caused. "Stop or you will need gender surgery if you survive this week!" yells the masked woman. "I will make him suffer by having him loose you!"

"Steve!" yells Danny which makes the masked woman grab the whip and wipes off the extra fluids from it so she can use it on Danny. She starts slowly with the motions of her wrist which controls the flow of the whip. It was okay at first for Danny, but she started to move fast and it hurt worse each time the whip made contact with his skin. Danny starts to cry because of the pain was so blinding. Danny blacked out from the pain and the blood loss. She realized that she needed him okay to get a hard-on. "I will have you one last time, Detective. There is no fighting this," says the masked woman. She grabs the peroxide and starts to treat his severe wounds before deciding to take a test. She went and grabbed the test and took it. Five minutes later she saw what she need, two pink lines.

"Your lucky it took otherwise you would have been here a lot longer than a week," says the masked woman. She removes the bindings on Danny and leaves him to fend for himself. He curls up in pain to protect himself. She comes back and beats him twice more to make sure that the babies wouldn't survive. Danny felt pain but had enough strength to hit her over her head hard enough to kill her. He stood up and fell ever 20 yards before coming to a street as he collapsed. Sid just so happened to be in the area helping Chin and Kono when he saw the body of Detective Williams.

"Hey Chin, I found your boy near the yards. He's not doing that good. He's lost a lot of blood. I don't think he's going to make it," says Sid. "We're on the way Sid. Keep him alert and talking. I will have ems follow us over to your location," says Chin. "See ya soon brah," says Sid. "Steve, it's Chin. I have some news on Danny. CALL ME NOW!" says Chin. It was about 20 minutes later when Chin saw Steve's name come across his phone. "Thank god Steve. Sid found Danny by the yard. He lost the twins and is a coma. We found the attacker thanks to Danny's blood trail. He needs you Steve. I don't think he's going to make it," says Chin. "I will be on the first flight home Chin. Can you put the phone up to his ear for me?" asked Steve. "Sure thing Steve," says Chin. "Danny, I know that you can hear me. I wanted you to know that I will be home soon. I love you. Stay with me baby," says Steve as he could hear beeping in the back ground. "Steve, he's crashing. I have to go," says Chin. "Call me after, please Chin," says Steve as he start's to cry.

Abby notices that Steve was crying and walked over to his side and sits down, places a hand on his right shoulder as a sign of support. Steve turns into her shoulder and starts to cry. "Is everything at home okay?" asked Abby. Steve leans up for a moment and was about to talk when Chin's name popped up on his phone. "Chin?" asked Steve. "Steve, are you sitting down?" asked Chin with tears in his voice. "Oh God NO! Chin, is he?" asked Steve. "He just passed after you talked to him. We will hold the body until you come home for his burial. Mākou e ia ma laila no ka oe a me kou 'ohana, Steve. E aloha oe, a me nā kao keiki. I kekahi mea e pono ai e ka ohana i a mākou e ia malaila no oe. (We will be there for you and your family, Steve. We love you and the kids. Anything you need let the family know and we will be there for you.)," says Chin. "Mahalo, brah," says Steve. "Call when you are about to leave and I will come and get you," says Chin. "Thanks Chin. I am glad the you where able to find him and bring him home," says Steve. "Gotta run. Max is here for the body Steve," says Chin. "Thank you both for everything. When you see Sid again, will you give him a hug for me and tell him I owe him a beer," says Steve.

"Sorry Abby. I.....know what...he's going....through. Danny....just died," says Steve."Oh Steve....come here," says Abby as she gives him a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Abby. I will stay until the funeral and then head home," says Steve. "No. Your family needs you at home. Go. If Gibbs' was here he would slap you in the back of the head to make you think right," says Abby. "Sounds like Gibbs. He used to do that to me when I had fucked up," says Steve with a grin on his face. "I know that you wan to help Tony, but you need to help yourself right now," says Abby as she kisses his forehead again. "At least let me talk with Tony and meet the girls," says Steve. "Sure thing. I had told our Director to expect you at the house after you got settled into town," says Abby. "Thanks, Abbs," says Steve.


	7. Steve's pain and grief.

Steve was still sitting with Abby in the waiting room at Bethesda. Steve lifts his head and sees an older man walking towards them. Abby gets up and gives the man a hug. "Dr. Mallard, this is Commander Steven McGarrett," says Abby. "Nice to meet you sir. I usually go by Steve. Only my mom and my late husband would call me Steven," says Steve. "It's nice to meet you Steve. All my friends call me Ducky. Consider yourself apart of the family. A friend or trainee's of Leroy's is a friend of mine," says Ducky. "That means a lot Ducky," says Steve. "Has Tony been brought back down from the OR?" asked Ducky. "Not that I have seen Ducky," says Abbs. "Excuse me folks, I need to take this call," says Steve as he sees Kono's number pop up.

"Hey boss, Chin just told me about has happened. I am so very sorry Steve. If you or the kids need anything, please call Adam or I. We will be over in minutes to give you a hand," says Kono. "Thank you Kono. It means a lot. Can you guys hold off on telling Grace until I can talk with Rachel. I need to do this over video conference," says Steve. "Sure Steve. Let us know when you are going to be doing this and I will get them set up in the conference room," says Kono. "I will be in touch Kono. Try to run interference with them the best you can. No one on the team or from PD is to talk to them about this case," says Steve. "Sure. You sound tired, Steve. Get some sleep. I will let Chin know what is going on with the video conference," says Kono. "Alright. I will call tomorrow for the conference. Is Rachel in town this week?" asked Steve. "Yes she is," says Kono. "I will call her right now. Again, Thanks Kono. Same goes for Chin and Sid. I gotta run," says Steve. "Okay. Talk with you tomorrow," says Kono as she hangs up the phone.

"Would there be a way that I could use one of the conference rooms at NCIS for a video chat with my step-daughter to tell her about her dad?" asked Steve. "I will have to call Director Vance and see if I can do that for you. I will let you know. Call Rachel," says Abby. "Thanks, Abby," says Steve as he walks away. "Doctor, is there are private room that I could use to call my husband's ex-wife?" asked Steve. "Follow me," says the Doctor as he sees the Recovery team bringing Tony back to his room. "Doctor, how soon before he can have visitors?" asked Steve. "In an hour. Family or friend?" asked the Doctor. "Friend of the late husband's. He used to be my sniper instructor when I was in Seal training," says Steve. "I will find you with in the hour. I will keep everyone out of the room for a while," says the Doctor. "Thank you for everything doctor," says Steve as he entered into the doctor's lounge.

"Rachel?" asked Steve as he sat on the couch in the lounge. "Hey Steve. What can I do for you?" asked Rachel. "Can you get out of the house for a little bit? It's about Danny. I don't want the kids to hear about it yet," says Steve. "Steve, your scaring me. What happened to Danny and yes I am now outside going for a walk," says Rachel. "Good. I need for you to take a breath for a moment and relax. He was taken before I headed out to DC for a friend's funeral. I am still there. Chin had called and left a message saying that Danny was kidnapped," says Steve as Rachel butts in. "Is he okay?" with fear in her voice she asked about Danny. "No he's not fine Rachel. He was beaten, tortured, and sexually assaulted. Due to his injuries, Danny died shortly after I talked to Danny thanks to Chin. Sid had found Danny all bloodied and beaten. Danny was carrying our twins, but they died, too," says Steve. He waits for a few minutes, as he hears Rachel crying on the other line. "Steve.....," cries Rachel. "Can you have Grace ready for a video conference tomorrow about noon your time?"asked Steve. "Yes, I can Steve. I will pull here from school. Are you doing it at the palace?" asked Rachel. "Yes. I will get a hold of Chin and tell him to expect you and Grace tomorrow about noon," says Steve. "Steve, I am so very sorry that this has happened to you. You know that you are always welcome at our house anytime to see the kids," says Rachel. "Thank you for that. I got to go Rachel. I will see you guys soon," says Steve as he hangs up his phone.

"Abby?" asked Steve. "The director said that ways fine to use one of the conference rooms for tomorrow. When are you going to be doing this?" asked Abby. "Tomorrow at noon Hawaiian Time," says Steve. "Okay. How did she take the news?" asked Abby. "Not good. It's his ex-wife," says Steve. "That's gotta be tough on you," says Abby. "Not really. We got used to the fact that she will always be apart of our lives," says Steve. "Ms. Scuito?" asked the Doctor. "Yes sir," says Abby in reply. "He would like to see you and the stranger," says the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor," says Abby as she hugged the man. "Follow me this way," says the Doctor. The followed the man to the room that Tony was in and walked into the room. "Tony?" asked Abby. "Hey Abbs. You must...be Steve," says Tony. "I wish it was under better circumstances that we are meeting under for the first time, Tony. I was going to stay for the funeral, but I just found out that my husband and partner was killed today. He was only three months along," says Steve. "My god, I get it. Go home and be with your family. I will be good here with my team," says Tony. "I know. I just wanted to give a helping hand with you and the kids," says Steve. "Thank you for the offer, but go be with your team and your family," says Tony.

"Tony, anytime you guys want to come out for a visit, you are always welcomed at my house," says Steve as he shakes Tony's hand. "I'll take you up on that someday, Steve," says Tony. "I am going to stop by your house and talk with your Director and to meet the girls if your okay with that?" asked Steve. "That is fine Steve," says Tony as he heads for the door. "I will call you in the morning Abby to get the conference call up and running," says Steve. "Sure thing Steve. I will see you tomorrow. Here is the address that the Director is at right now," says Abby.


	8. Tony's Team and Girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the start of the next 4 chapters 
> 
> Edited part of this chapter because I didn't like how it was reading when I reread it. Hope you like the new part of this chapter.

Steve called the number that Abby had given him to talk with the Director. "Director Vance?" asked Steve. "Yes sir. You must be Commander McGarrett. It's good to hear from you and sorry for your unexpected loss," says Leon. "Thank you sir. There are two reasons on why I am calling: 1) I need to use one of the conference rooms at you office building to contact with my step-daughter and tell what has happened with her father, my mate. 2) I am on the way over to meet the girls. I had talked with Tony before leaving and he was fine with this," says Steve. "Please come over. IT's perfectly fine. I will have Agent McGee work with you on the conference room with a sat feed ready for tomorrow. What time are you going to be doing this at?" asked Leon. "Noon, Hawaiian time," says Steve. "That's fine. It will be ready for you at that time Commander," says Leon. "I will see you within 20 minutes at the house," says Steve as he hangs up his phone.

Leon was waiting in the living room with Kate while waiting for Steve McGarrett to show up at the house. It was on the nose, 20 minutes, as Leon heard the car door slam. He gets up and walks towards the door while holding Kate. He opens the door at the sound of the knock. "Director Vance?" asked Steve. "Yes it is and call me Leon. You must be Commander McGarrett?" asked Leon. "Yes sir. Name's Steve McGarrett," says Steve as Leon welcomes him into the Gibbs-DiNozzo house. "Go ahead and stow your rucksack over here," says Leon as he points over to the closet. "Thank you Di...Leon. May I?" asked Steve. "Actually, I was about to go and get her sister and bring her down for a feeding. Care to follow me upstairs?" asked Leon. "Yes sir," says Steve as they start to ascend the stairs towards the nursery. "How long had you known Gibbs?" asked Leon. "I met Gibbs when I was doing my sniper training as a SEAL. We stayed in contact through the years. I hadn't talked with him in close to a year and 6 months ago we reconnected. He had told me about how he and Tony were expecting the girls and had gotten married. He said for me and my partner, Detective Williams, should come out and visit, but we never did. When i finally get back to Hawaii, I have to bury my partner, husband, and my unborn twins," says Steve. 

Leon paused for a moment and turned back to Steve with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry to hear about that, Steven. Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you and your family," says Vance. "I will keep that in mind, Director," says Steve. "This is the nursery for the girls and here is Kelly Gibbs-DiNozzo," says Leon. "They are both adorable. I sees Jethro in Kelly and Tony in Kate," says Steve as he picks up Kelly from her crib as she starts to cry. "Welcome to the Ohana, Kelly," says Steve. Vance looks at him with puzzlement. "Family in Hawaiian is Ohana. I was welcoming her and her sister in to my family and the family of the 5-0 team," says Steve. "You will always have a room at my house when you come out this way again, Commander. I know that Gibbs trained you well and I respect that. Welcome to the NCIS Family," says Leon. "I need to use the head," says Steve as he hands Kelly back over to Leon. "Sure. Down the hall and to the left," says Vance.

Steve heads towards the bathroom and pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts as he opens the door to the bathroom. He goes in and notices that there is a wooden chair in the bathroom that says 'DOOR LOCK.' Steve laughs as he recognizes Gibbs' handwriting. 'I love you Danny!' thinks Steve. Leon dials McGee to talk with him about the set up for tomorrow. "Direct, what can I do for you, sir?" asked McGee. "I need MTCA set up for a conference call for Commander McGarrett to his step-daughter. He just got word that the step-daughter's father was murdered. I wants to do this face to face. Noon, Hawaiian time," says Vance. "I will be in early to get it set up. Have you gotten the number from the Commander?" asked McGee. "No but I will have him find you when he gets there tomorrow. Abby, may call you about this, too," says Leon.

Steve stayed in the bathroom for about 10 minutes before he noticed that he was hungry. He walks back down to the nursery with Director Vance. "Sorry for taking so long," says Steve. "No problem Steve. There's food in the fridge from yesterday," says Leon. "Thank you sir," says Steve as he walks away. "No need to thank me. I would have done the same thing for you as well," says Leon. "I am happy to hear that, Leon," says Steve. "Let's get you set up in the spare guest room," says Leon. "Thanks," says Steve as he follows Leon into the spare bedroom. Steve was worried about the family in Hawai'i since he was still about a day away from coming home again. "Are you feeling okay, Commander?' asked Leon. "Yes, I just ate something wrong before I left home. Plus, now with my husband being gone, I have no appetite right now," says Steve. "Take your time Steve. I will be waiting if you want to talk. Get some rest. If you are not feeling any better tomorrow, I am taking you to Bethesda to get looked at," says Vance. "Thank you sir," says Steve. Steve went into the spareroom and layed down to get some rest.

Steve was out until 6 am which is his normal time for a swim but went with a run this morning. Steve got up and started to get ready for his run, but gets a wave of nausea again that had him on the floor of his room. Vance hears the moaning coming from the spareroom and heads towards it. "Steve, are you okay?" asked Vance. "NO! AHAHAH!" yells Steve. "I need and an ambulance to my current 20. I have a 10-13. I repeat I have a 10-13," says Leon. "10-4 eta to your 20 is 10 minutes. May I get your name, sir?" asked the 911 operator. "Direct Leon Vance of NCIS. I have an off duty navy and 5-0 taskforce leader down at the resident of one of my agents that I am babysitting for," says Vance. "AHAHAHAH!!!!" yells Steve. "Steve?" asked Leon as he dropped the phone and ran over to Steve's side. "How close are they?" asked Steve. "about 10 minutes away Steve," says Leon. "It hurts!!" yells Steve. "Okay Steve. Lay flat for a minute and let me grab a pillow for your legs. I will call Abby to come and watch the girls," says Leon. "Thank you sir," says Steve as he clutches his abdomen in pain. "Abby?" asked Leon. "yes sir. What can I do for you?" asked Abby. "Steve has to be taken to the hospital. I need for you to watch the gibbs' girls," says Leon. "Okay Director. I will be there soon," says Abby. "See you soon Abby," says Leon. Leon grabbed the pillow and put it under Steve's legs to help him with the pain.

"LEON!!!" yells Steve. "Easy Steve. Let me check you really quick," says Vance. Leon checked Steve's stomach and realized that he was in labor pains. "Steve, are you able to have Children?" asked Leon. "Yes...Oh GOD...I need to push," says Steve. Leon could hear the ambulance coming up the road. He sees them get out of their rigs and makes a dash for the door with the gear bags that medics carry. "What do you have?" asked Summers. "He's pregnant and I think his water just broke," says Leon. Leon lifted Steve's legs for Summers' to pull down Steve's pants. "Easy Commander. Take it easy, Steve. We got you covered," says Summers. "CAN'T TAKE.....IT EASY," yells Steve as he could feel the pressure building in his body. "alright Steve, go ahead and push," says Vance. "Okay," says Steve. Steve pushed twice to get the head out. Another 3 pushes before the baby is delivered. "Easy Steve," says Vance. "Here is your daughter, Commander," says Summers. "I have another wave of pain coming on guys," says Steve. "Go ahead and push Steve," says Summers. "You're doing good Steve. Just one more push and will have this other baby out in no time," says Vance. "I have the head. One more Steve and you will be able to meet this baby," says Summers. "It's a boy," says Vance. "How are you feeling Steve?" asked Summers. "Tired and happy," says Steve. "Director?" asked Abby. "In hear Abby," says Leon. "Hello....OH MY GOD....babies?" says Abby. "I had no idea about this until last night into today," says Steve.


	9. Steve and his twins/Tony gets released

Steve and his twins were taken to the hospital to get looked over before being released into the Director's care. "I will drive to the hospital in my own ride. I will throw in the Gibbs girl's car seats for the ride home, Steve. Abbs ride with him,” says Leon. "Sure thing Director," says Abby as she hops into the ambulance. "Hey Steve. How are you doing?" asked Abby. "I am happy that this is over but I wish Danny was alive to see this and them," says Steve as he starts to tear up. "Miss, Can you hold them for us?" asked the medic. "Sure. Hello little ones. My name is Auntie Abby," says Abby. "Thanks for everything Abby. My phone? Where is it?" asked Steve. "I have it here Steve," says Vance. "I need to call Rachel and tell her about this and to reschedule the conference call," says Steve. "I will do that Steve. Can you open the phone so I can call her and talk with her," says Vance. "Sure," says Steve as he punches his code into the phone. "Rachel Edwards?" asked Vance. "Yes, that is correct, Director. The daughter's name is Grace," says Steve. "alright. I will see you at Bethesda," says Vance. Abby looks at the kids that are cooing at their Aunt Abby. "Doing okay Steve?" asked Abby. "Yes, I am Abby. I wish that Danny was here to see his kids," says Steve.

Leon stepped back into the house to call Rachel and give her the rundown of what has happened to Steve McGarrett. "Steve, I thought it was supposed to be at 12 hawaiian time," says Rachel. "Is this Rachel Edwards?" asked Leon. "Yes this is. may I ask how you got this phone?" asked Rachel. "Yes ma'am. My name is Leon Vance. I am the Director of NCIS. I was Agent Gibbs' boss. He is the former sniper instructor to one, Steven J McGarrett. Commander McGarrett is being taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital. Before you ask, he was pregnant and delivered two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl. This is why he won't be able to do the conference call at the scheduled time," says Leon. "Oh my god! Can I talk with him?" asked Rachel. "At this time, no. But I will have him call you once he is released from Bethesda," says Leon. "Thank you for calling Director," says Rachel. "Your welcome, Mrs. Edwards," says Leon.

“Ducky, are you busy at this moment?” asked Vance. “No sir. What can I do for you?” asked Ducky. “Would you be able to watch the Gibbs’ girls?” asked Vance. “I will be there in 15 minutes. I take it that something has happened to the Commander,” says Ducky. "He's on the way to Bethesda with a medical emergency. I'll explain when we get back from the hospital, Ducky." says Vance. "I will be there soon, Director," says Ducky.

It took the ambulance 15 minutes to get to Bethesda with Steve, Abby and the babies. "I got them Steve. They're in good hands," says Abby. "I know. I am a first time parent, so I am really nervous," says Steve. "I know you are but you will be fine. I bet you have a loving support system at home in hawaii that would go above and beyond for you and your children," says Abby. "I do. They would kill to protect us if it came to that," says Steve. "That's how we are with Tony and his girls. We would do the same thing for them as well," says Abby as she give Steve a peck on the cheek. Steve was getting more nervous as the ride got closer to Bethesda. 'How long will I have to be here on the mainland?' thinks Steve. "We're here, Steve," says Abby. The medics off load Steve, Abby, and the twins. "Miss, follow me," says Linda. "Yes ma'am. Which room are they taking Steve to?" asked Abby. "Right next door. Why do you ask?" asked Linda. "He is the mom for a lack of better wording. He's able to get pregnant," says Abby as Linda looks at her with a wave of shock running over her face. "Wow. I had know idea that this was even possible. I have heard of people being transgender and having that happen, but never this," says Linda. "I know and I work for Ncis. If it weren't for 2 of my coworkers being men and both having or are about to have twins, I would have agreed with you 100% on that," says Abby as the nurse takes a look at the babies.

"They are fine. Let's reunite them with their father," says Linda. "Hey Steve," says Abby as she walks in with the twins. "Hey Abby. How are the babies?" asked Steve. "100% healthy and okay. As soon as you are realised they can go home with you, but not back to Hawai'i yet," says Abby. "Why the 'yet'?" asked Steve. "They have to be 3 months ol before they can travel, Commander," says Linda. "Wow," says Steve. "I know Steve. You will be stuck with the NCIS Crew for 3 months," says Abby. "I am happy to stick around but I need to get home to bury my husband," says Steve. "We all know what you are going through Steve. It's hard. I get it.....WE get it," says Abby. "Thank you Abby," says Steve.


	10. Steve and the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More to come in this chapter

Steve is still at the hospital with his twins. Abby has been by his side since the director had called her to get to the house. He was grateful that she liked him enough to be with him since they only met less than 2 days ago. "Steve?" asked Abby. "Hey Abby. Any word on the twins?" asked Steve. "Not yet, but I do see the doctor on the way towards your room. We'll see what they have to say about them and when you can be released," says Abby. "Hello Commander. Miss Scuito. I just wanted to give you and update on your twins. They are both going to be fine. I want to hold the three of you for observation for the night. After that, you will be released into the care of the Director of NCIS and his team. There is someone here that would like to see you though Steve," says Doctor Summer Quinn. "Thank you Doctor. Whoever it is, will you show them in," says Steve. As soon as Steve said yes, Tony rolls in. "Hey Steve," says Tony. "Hey Tony. How are you doing? Getting released today?" asked Steve. "I'm doing better thanks to Abby insisting that I got looked at by a doctor here at Bethesda. I am getting out of here today and heading home. Stay with us when you are released from here. There is more than enough room at Gibbs' house for all of us," says Tony with a smile on his face. "I would like that. Then I can get some pointers from you and the Director," says Steve. "I will see then Steve. Abby, thanks for being a pain in my butt sometimes. I could have lost them," says Tony as the two hug. "Your welcome Tony. Now go home and be with your girls and take it easy," says Abby.

 

"Thank you for everything, Tony. I know that this is hard on you as well. It will help both of us out to heal with the loss of our husbands," says Steve. "I agree with on that Steve. It will help us both," says Tony as the two men shake hands before Tony is wheeled out of Steve's room. "Abby?" asked Steve. "What can I do for you Steve?" asked Abby. "I just have a question for you. Do you think Tony will ever find another someone like Gibbs or that type of a personality?" asked Steve. "I think he already has Steve, but it is to early to tell. I know that he is thankful that you are here with him at the house that he and Gibbs shared. I know that the both of you will need time to find your way to each other's hearts but in time you two could be that new partner that the other has been waiting on," says Abby. "Thank you Abby. I know that you didn't have to stay but I appreciate. Any time that you need a place to hang your hat on vacation, you are always welcome to my home in Hawai'i. That goes for the rest of your team as well," says Steve "Thank you Steve. Even though I know that I have only known you for a few days, it feels like that I have known you for years," says Abby as she kisses him on his forehead.

 

"Thanks Abby," says Steve as he lays back and falls asleep. 10 minutes later, Director Vance is walking into Steve's room at Bethesda. "Hey Abby, how's he doing?" whispers Vance. "Sleeping right now, but doing good. Tony offered a room at the house for him to use until his twins are able to travel," says Abby. "Glad to hear that. Steve is a first timer and needs all the help he can get from Tony and myself," says Vance. "I know that Steve and Tony hit it off. I am hoping that it will benefit them both in the long run," says Abby. "Lets hope it will happen," says Leon.

 

Back on the island, Chin was having to deal with getting the house ready and being the team lead. "Kono?" asked Chin. "Yes boss. What can I do for you?" asks Kono. "Get a hold of Junior Reyes and have him meet me at the range with Joe White," says Chin. "Okay and what time?" asked Kono. "Two hours from now," says Chin. "Okay," says Kono as she walks back out to the main floor of the office. "Junior?" asked Kono. "Hey Kono, what can I do for you?" asked Junior. "Meet Chin at the range in two hours. He has someone that he wants you to meet," says Kono. "I will be there, Kono," says Junior and hangs up.

 

"Lou, what do you have for me on the attack?" asked Chin. "Steve had arrested the woman and this was a revenge attack to do harm to Steve or his loved ones. It's sad that it was Danny though," says Grover.


End file.
